Maladra
Overview Maladra is an ever-shifting blob, born from the remains of a space laboratory experiment gone awry. She builds mass and energy by absorbing anything and everything in her path - starting with the space station that first contained her. She can use her mass to deliver stunning charge attacks against her opponents - or convert it to energy that can shape a variety of kinetic assaults. Her own evolution may be her only goal - if she has one at all. Origin Dr. Sarah Inez was the head researcher aboard the space station Melandra, researching the properties of cosmic rays. While exposing a skunk to radiation, the station was struck by an unknown energy pulse which overloaded instruments and severed communications. The last received transmission from the station was Dr. Inez whispering, “Must not survive.” The Melandra began to fall out of orbit, converting as it fell into a massive fireball which consumed the structure of the station and everything aboard it. The wreckage hit the Earth in downtown Houston, where onlookers were horrified to see a shifting blobby mass emerge from the crater, which somehow managed to move with purpose and rudimentary intelligence. This creature, dubbed “Maladra” by local press, appeared to be a grotesque fusion of not only the station itself, but also somehow the organic elements from the cargo and crew! Energy System Maladra rolls around her environment, absorbing mass and making herself larger and more powerful by converting her environment into body mass. She then employs that mass in several different ways, including conversion into a variety of energy-based attacks to impede her opponents - reducing her size in the process. Ranged Combat Maladra often prefers to keep her opponents at a distance. Her most damaging weapon is her Fissile Melt, shooting a cone of hyper-ionized radioactive gas that slows and inflicts intense burns. She can also focus her energy into her “Plasma Accelerator”, adding velocity and range at the cost of damage. Since she uses her own mass to power these energetic attacks (and shrinking as a result), Maladra will have to choose wisely on when and how to deploy them. Grappling Maladra is a difficult opponent to lift, as much of her mass will slip through an opponent's hands like water - and the rest is incredibly dense. Maladra's grappling attacks are focused around direct damage and stuns more than hoisting or throwing opponents. Melee Combat Maladra's gelatinous body absorbs many impacts without significant harm, which gives her a significant resistance to heavy melee attacks, but does not reduce the damage from lighter assaults. Maladra's signature assault is her Rolling Charge, in which she uses her full weight to pummel her opponents into submission, then rolls back to repeat the process. Her flexible “tail” can stretch to deliver piercing strikes quickly. At close range, she is likely to use her Concussive Blast to repel opponents. Weaknesses Although Maladra has significant defenses against strong attacks, she can't easily evade or redirect a flurry of small attacks that chip away at her mass bit by bit. She needs constant motion to keep absorbing mass to fuel her weapons and attacks. Maladra's physical prowess increases with her size, so using her weapons reduces both her energy and her physical prowess. Animation Guidelines *Personality: Maladra personality *Combat Focus: Maladra combat focus *Special Considerations: Maladra special considerations Category:Evil Kaiju Category:Official Kaiju Combat Monsters Category:Yellow Kaiju Category:Neutral Kaiju Category:Skeletal Category:Cybernetic Category:Female Characters Category:Alien